cerezo de sangre
by Zuni Cripano3
Summary: Sakura Haruno era una adolecente normal muy distante con todos los chicos de su edad, pero su mundo da un giro inesperado cuando conozca a Naruto Namikaze un joven muy guapo pero al mismo tiempo frio e indiferente. Sakura quedara profundamente enamorada de él, pero lo que ella desconoce es que Naruto a pesar de ser súper sexi esconde un pasado lleno de dolor y un secreto
1. Cerezo de sangre

Cerezo de Sangre

Sakura Haruno era una adolesente normal muy distante con todos los chicos de su edad pero su mundo da un giro inesparado cuando conosca a Naruto Namikaze un joven muy guapo pero al mismo tiempo frio e indiferente;Sakura quedara profundamente enamorada de el pero lo que ella desconoce es que Naruto a pesar de ser super sexi esconde un pasado lleno de dolor y un secreto muy siempre a tenido un solo objetivo:proteger a su familia sin importar lo que suceda


	2. Chapter 2

Cerezo de Sangre

Disclamer:Antes que todo quiero aclarar que naruto y sus personajes soy pertenencía de Masahi Kishimoto lo único mio es la trama de la historia.

Capitulo 1

Pov Sakura

Abri suavemente los ojos cuando los rayos del sol se filtraron por las persianas,me levante de la cama y fui directo o por cierto mi nombre es:Sakura Haruno tengo 15 aῆos tengo pelo rosa ,ojos jade y piel blanca; acabo de mudarme a Tokio con mi madre,ella y mi padre se separaron cuando yo tenia 3 y el formo su propia familia asi que somos solo mi madre y yo.

Despues de darme una ducha me puse el uniforme de mi nueva escuela:Konoha high School

Estaba terminando de arreglar mi pelo cuando escuche la voz de mi madre:

-Sakura hija ven a comer y por favor apresúrate que no quiero que llegues tarde a tu primer dia de escuela-grito ella desde abajo

-Voy madre-dije

Baje las escaleras apresuradamente y ahí estaba mi madre:Aiko Tsunami, sirviendo el desayuno mi madre y yo eramos iguales en personalidad pero totalmente opuestas físicamente ella tenia el pelo de color morado y ojos color café.

-Buenos dias bebe-dijo ella dulcemente

-Buenos días-dije y le di un beso en la mejilla

Me sente en la mesa y comimos juntas hablamos de su trabajo mi mamá era enfermera,después de desayunar le di un abrazo y me dispuse a irme,cuando ya iba a irme ella dijo:

-Oye Saku querida intenta hacer amigos se que ese nunca ha sido tu fuerte pero intenta familiarizarte con las chicas de tu edad si?-dijo ella con una sonrisa triste

-Esta bien mamá lo intentare adiós-

Despues de eso me encamine hacia la escuela no fue difícil encontrarla la construcción era enorme la escuela esta pintada de blanco con ventanas de cristal claro y estaba rodeada por aborles de cerezo era hermoso.

Mire la hora y ya eran casi la hora de entrada me fui en una carrera hacia el salón justo antes de llegar allí choque con alguien y cai al suelo sentada.

Continuara…

Con quien habrá chocado Sakura?


	3. Chapter 3

Cerezo de Sangre

Disclamer:Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen lo único que es de mi pertenencia es la trama de esta historia

Capitulo 2:Una nueva amiga

Pov Sakura

Ese caída había dolido cuando abri los ojos me encontré con una chica rubia,de ojos azules,muy palida y un cuerpo super delgado,cuando la chica me vio se levanto inmediatamente y dijo:

-No sabes cuanto lo siento venia tan rápido qe no me fije en que estabas ahí lo lamento mucho-dijo ella mientras extendia su mano hacia mi

-No importa yo tampoco me fije-dije y tome su mano

-Soy Ino Namikaze un placer y tu eres?-pregunto ella sonriendo

-Haruno Sakura y el placer es mio-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Eres nueva aquí cierto? -pregunto Ino

-Si me mude a se unos días con mi madre-le respondi

-Oh ya veo eso explica porque nunca te había visto-dijo ella-oye estas en la clase de Hatake Kakashi?-me pregunto curiosa

-Si y tu?-le respondi esperando que también estuviera

-Si asombroso seremos compaῆeras-dijo Ino saltando y sonriendo

Despues de eso me tomo de la mano y emprendió una carrera hacia el salón.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban un pelinegro,una peliroja y un pelirubio

Pov Naruto

Sasuke mi mejor amigo de la infancia estaba practicamente comiéndose la boca de mi prima Karin justo en frente de mi lo cual era asqueroso.

Soy Naruto Namikaze yo y mi amigo Sasuke Uchiha somos los mas populares de Konoha High School yo soy rubio,con ojos azules,unos bigotes como de gato en mis dos mejillas,y soy extremadamente palido;Mi amigo Sasuke es pelinegro,con ojos color negro y piel idéntica a la mia

No soportaba mas aquella asquerosa ecena asi que dije:

-Sasuke si quieres acostarte con Karin hazlo en otro lugar que no se aquí justo en frente de mi-dije con actitud fría

-Que baka estas celoso de que no tienes una chica sexi a tu lado para divertirte?-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa burlona

-Celoso pfff ni en tus sueῆos sasuke ya tuve demasiada locura femenina este verano-La loca de mi hermana menor Ino,Mi demente prima Karin y mi violenta madre Kushina Uzumaki habían sido demasiado para mi todo el verano y sin hablar del fastidioso de mi hermano mayor:Deidara estuve apunto de volverme loco

-Al propósito Ino ya comenzó las clases?-pregunto mi prima interumpiendonos

-Karin hablas como si no conocieras a Ino esa no iba a aguantar un dia mas sin ir a la secundaria-dije ironico

-Ya veo-dijo Karin dándonos a sasuke y ami una copa que contenía un liquido rojo, ella también tenia una

Los tres bebimos un sorbo y por un momento nuestros ojos se tornaron rojizos y de mi boca se vieron un par de colmillos blancos

Continuara…..

Dejen rewies por favor.


	4. Chapter 4

Cerezo de Sangre

Disclamer:Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 4

Pov Sakura

Cuando llegue ami casa cocine algo de comer ya que mi mama no llegaba hasta la noche,luego me di una ducha,me puse una ropa comoda y me dispuse a salir a conocer la ciudad

Iba caminando tranquila _Tokio es hermoso,_pensé me sente en una banca observando la noche entonces me levante y comencé a caminar no había mucha gente en las calles,vi hacia una tienda y en la puerta había un chico fumando y bebiendo tranquilamente lo ignore,pero el me vio y se acerco ami y dijo:

-Oye dulzura que hace una riqura como tu por aquí tan solita?-dijo podía oler el edor a alchol

Me di la vuelta para irme pero me tomo fuertemente del brazo y dijo:

-A donde vas bebe ve vamos a divertirnos-dijo posando su manos en mi trasero y intentando besarme

-Sueltame-dije forzando pero el me sujeto mas fuerte y me arrasto hacia un callejón y comenzó a besar mi cuello yo intente empujarlo pero el era mas fuerte que yo,lagrimas se salieron de mis ojos y grite pero nadie vino volvi a empujarlo pero no funciono sus manos estaban por todo mi escuche la voz de alguien:

-Si yo fuera tu la soltaria inmediatamente-dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules se veía enojado

-Oye amigo lárgate no vez que estamos ocupados-dijo mi violador fastidiado

-Sueltala-dijo el chico aun mas molesto

-Que quieres pelear?-dulce alivio cuando me solto y se dirigió al chico rubio-Pues entonces este es tu funeral

El violador se lanzo sobre el chico rubio quien lo esquivo con facilidad y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago luego le dio un puῆetazo en la cara que le rompió la nariz y el labio lo levanto por el cabello y dijo:

-Vete ahora y te perdono la vida-dijo el rubio sonando frio y amenazador

El violador asintió aterrorizado y se fue corriendo

El chico rubio se volteo hacia mi y dijo:

-Oye te encuentras bien?-dijo y eso fue lo ultimo antes de que el cansancio me venciera y me desplome en el suelo inconsiente

Pov Naruto

Esto tenia que ser una broma la chica estaba inconsiente tenia un pelo muy particular de color rosado,di un suspiro resignado y me le acerce y la tome en mis brazos de veras se veía cansada, no podía llevarla ami casa seria una locura asi que tome mi celular y le marque a Sasuke

-_**Que quieres dobe?-pregunto sasuke al otro lado de la línea**_

-Teme estas en tu casa?-pregunte

_**-No estoy en un bar con los amigos de mi hermano porque?-pregunto sasuke**_

-Nesecito que me prestes las llaves de tu casa es una emergencia-dije en ruego

_**Sasuke dio un suspiro y dijo:-Esta bien están bajo la alfombra de la entreda cuando termines las quiero ahí de nuevo bye bye no me molestes mas-**_

-Grasias teme te debo una adiós-corte y sin mas que decir me puse en dirección a la casa Uchiha

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Cerezo de Sangre

Disclamer:Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 5

Pov Naruto

Lleve a la chica a casa del teme se encontraba totalmente dormida,la recosté en un sofá ella se veía muy tranquila _Oh dios ahora que se supone que haga_,pensé frotando mis manos por mi cara un par de horas después osea a las 9:00 la chica empezó a despertar tenia unos ojos jade realmente hermosos dije:

-Oh vaya ya despertaste crei que nunca lo harias-dije sonriente

-Disculpe quien es usted y donde estoy?-pregunto la chica desconcertada

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto(mas adelanta descubrirán por que usa ese apellido y no el Namikaze)estas en la casa de un amigo mio,recuerdas ayer por la noche te salve y como no sabia quien eras o donde vivías y claro que no te iba a dejar en la calle te traje aquí,como te llamas?-dije

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura-dijo ella con una sonrisa-Muchas gracias por salvarme-dijo ella con un leve sonrojo

_Se ve linda cuando se sonroja,_…_ Diablos que estoy dicieno,pensé_

-No fue nada-dije tranquilo-oye Sakura-chan que te parece si te llevo a tu casa?-pregunte

-Por favor sino es molestia-dijo ella

-Tranquila vamos-dije

Pov Sakura

Oh queridísimo niῆo jesus este chico era muy guapo

Naruto me guio hacia un auto negro muy lujoso,subi a el y le indique donde era mi casa no fue difícil llegar

_Las luces están encendidas,mama debe estar muy preocupada,pensé_

-Bueno aquí es fue un placer y de nuevo gracias-dije sonriendo

-De nada y el placer es mio-dijo el

-Hasta luego Naruto-dije

-Hasta luego Sakura-Chan-dijo el con voz suave

El se fue entre a la casa y mi mama se abalanzo sobre mi en un fuerte abrazo y dijo:

-Sakura hija estaba tan agustiada donde estabas por dios?-dijo ella en un sollozo

-Mama tranquila me perdi por eso no había llegue tarde-dije suspirando

-Aun asi por que no llamaste?-dijo ella molesta

-Me quede sin batería-dije

-Esta bien lo importante es que estes bien-dijo ella-ve a dormir esta muy tarde-

-Voy buenas noches-dije

-Buenas noches dulzura-dijo y me dio un beso en la frente

Fui a dormir pero no paraba de pensar en Naruto _espero volverlo a ver,pensé_

Y me dormi

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Cerezo de Sangre

Disclamer:Naruto y sus personajes son pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 6

Pov Sakura

A la maῆana siguiente desperté con un dolor de cabeza infernal,me duche,me vesti,comi con mi madre y antes de irme ella me dijo que después de la escuela viniera a la casa no quería que me perdiera de nuevo y yo le dije que se tranquilizara

Me fui a la escuela enseguida me encontré con Ino

-Hola Saku como estas?-pregunto ella amistosa

-Hola Ino-san bien y tu?-dije

-Excelente ven quiero presentarte a algunas personas-dijo jalándome de la mano

Fuimos hacia un árbol ahí estabn 3 chicos y una chica cuando nos vieron la chica se levanto de inmediato y dijo:

-Hola ino que tal?-entonces su mirada se poso en mi -oye quien es ella? –le pregunto a Ino

-Todo bien tenten y ella es Haruno Sakura-dijo Ino presentándome

-Un gusto en conocerte Sakura me llama Tenten-dijo extendiendo su mano

-EL gusto es mio-dije tomando su mano tenten era maorena,ojos color café y llevaba dos coletas

-Bueno estos son Shikamaru Nara-dijo Ino seῆalando a un chico con una coleta y cara de aburrido-este es Chouji Akimichi-seῆalo a un chico gordo que estaba comiendo papas-y por ultimo Rock Lee-este era un cejotes con un corto raro

-Un gusto en conocerte Sakura-san-dijeron los tres chicos

-Gracias igual-dije tranquila

En eso sono el tiembre y todos no fuimos a nuestra clase hoy teníamos matematica con Asuma-sensei,la clase fue muy simple bueno creo que solo para mi y Shikamaru por que los demás tenían cara de no haber entendido nada.

Fuimos a comer y nos sentamos juntos Ino hacia bromas sobre la comida entonces ella dijo:

-Oye Saku por que no me llamaste ayer?-pregunto Ino arqueando una ceja

-Buen veras…-les conte lo de anoche todos se quedaron aterrorizados

-Y como se llamaba el chico que te salvo Sakura-san-pregunto Lee

-Naruto Uzumaki-en el momento que pronuncie su nombre Ino escupió todo un sorbo de agua

-Queeeee?-dijo Ino histérica

-Que se llama…-ino me interrumpió

-Si te escuche pero estas segura que ese era su nombre?-pregunto ino cuando yo asentí ella dijo-como era el?-ino se veía preocupada

-Era rubio,de ojos azules,muy palido y tenia marcas como de bigotes de gato en la cara-dije yo ruborizada recordando como era Naruto

-Oh por dios no puede ser-dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos

-Que pasa Ino?-pregunte intrigada

-Es su hermano-dijo tenten

-Que?WTF?-dije yo exaltada

-Si asi es no lo recuerdas te dije que tenia un hermano llamado Naruto-dijo quien se había calmado

-Si pero tu apellido es Namikaze el de el es Uzumaki-dije

-Naruto usa el apellido de su madre y el nombre completo de Ino es Ino Namikaze Uzumaki-intervino Shikamaru

-Oh ya veo – dije yo asombrada

Despues de eso nadie volvió a nombrar a Naruto fuimos de nuevo a clase y a la hora de irnos ino me pregunto:

-Oye Saku puedo ir contigo a tu casa?-pregunto ella jugando con su cabello de manera tierna

-Claro Ino ven vamos-dije yo y la jale por la mano justo cuando pasamos por la plaza una chica grito:

-Oye ino-cerda-grito una chica peliazul

Ino cerro las manos en puῆos y se volteo con una mirada cargada de ira y rabia y dijo:

-Hinata-dijo ella a la chica

Continuara…

Y apareció Hinata siii(sarcastico)

Dejen reviews por favor


	7. Chapter 7

Cerezo de Sangre que

Disclamer:Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 7

Pov Sakura

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos verdad ino-cerda-dijo la chica quien era peliazul,ojos perlados y piel palida llevaba un top que dejaba expuesto su estomago,unos chores cortos,una chaqueta y unas botas(solo imagínense a la Hinata de Road to ninja)

-Si ha pasado tiempo que haces aquí?-pregunto Ino con una mirada desafiante

-Vine a visitar a tu hermano por cierto donde esta el?-dijo la chica en forma sensual

-Hinata deja de estar detrás de mi hermano el nunca le haría caso a una zorra traidora como tu-dijo alzando la voz

-Ya veo sigues molesta por lo de Gaara-dijo hinata en sus palabras se sintió el veneno-ya superalo Ino-su mirada se poso en mi-Quien es ella Ino tu mascota?-dijo

-Me llamo Sakura y Ino es mi amiga-le respondi intentando ser cortes

-Ya veo oh dios tienes una frente enorme-dijo ella riéndose-Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata frentona-dijo cuando iba a responder se volvió hacia Ino-Oye dile a tu hermano que nesecito verlo es importante y adiós cerdita y frentona-dijo y se fue

-Quien era ella ino?-pregunte molesta

-Una zorra traidora pero no le hagas caso ven vamos a tu casa-dijo Ino mas relajada

-Esta bien vamos-dije sonriendo

Ino y yo llegamos ami cas,almorzamos,vimos algunas películas,cuando mama llego ella y Ino se la llevaron de maravilla,luego Ino se fue y me quede charlando con mama hasta que fue la hora de dormir.

El resto de la semana fue tranquilo no se volvió a mencionar a Hinata o Naruto,el fin de semana Ino y yo fuimos al cine y de compras con Tenten ,el domingo mama,Ino y yo decoramos la casa después Ino se fue,yo me fui a dormir y cuando llego el lunes me preparaba tranquila para ir a la escuela.

Pov Naruto

Oh diablos la secundaria otra vez que flojera,después que salve a la chica aquella noche, Sasuke y yo nos la pasamos en casa haciendo desastres,vi pocas veces a Ino y a Deidara,algo extraῆo fue que siempre que me le acercaba a mi Hermana se ponía tensa como si quisiera ocultar algo.

Bueno en fin me puse el horrible uniforme de la secundaria Konoha y baje a desayunar

-Buenos días Naruto-kun-dijo mi mama con su linda sonrisa

-Buenos días baka-dijeron Deidara y Ino

-Buenos días-dije dándole un beso a mama en la mejilla

Desayunamos carne y bebimos una copa de sangre era esto necesario todos los días por que asi nosotros los vampiros no teníamos que matar humanos y si nos atacaban no estábamos débiles.

-Adios chicos comportensen-dijo mama

-Adios-dijimos los tres

Subimos a el auto de Deidara y condujimos a la escuela cuando íbamos llegando vi el auto de Uchiha Itachi estacionándose.

_Ya el teme llego,pensé_

Bajamos del auto y Ino se fue a quien se sabe donde Deidara fue con Itachi el hermano del teme,y yo fui hacia el teme.

-Que hay dobe?-dijo Sasuke con su típica mirada de no me interesa

-Nada tem…-no puede terminar la frase por que en eso se escucho un grito diciendo:

-Kawaiiii Chicas son Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun-gritaron un grupo de chicas-A ellos-dijo una chica

Se nos pusieron los ojos blancos y echamos a correr a la velocidad humana ya que a la vampirica se darían cuenta,corrimos por los pasillos mientras ellas nos seguían

Ibamos tan rápido que no me di cuenta que delante de nosotros estaban dos siluetas puede distinguir a mi Hermana pero a la otra no la distingui por que enseguida tropezamos y cai sobre la silueta y dije:

-Lo lamem…-me atragante cuando vi de quien se trataba me puse como tomate-Tu que haces aquí?-dije incrédulo y asombrado

Continuara…

Oh el suspenso los mata verdad?

Reviews plis


	8. Chapter 8

Cerezo de Sangre

Capitulo 8

Pov Sakura

Llegue a la escuela y me encontré con Ino en el pasillo se veía un poco rara me le acerque y dije:

-Hola Ino que tal?-dije con una sonrisa

-Todo bien saku-dijo ella sonriendo

Estabamos caminando y escuchamos unos gritos puede notar como Ino se tenso divise a un monton de chicas presiguiendo a un chico azabache y a…quede en shock cuando vi de quien se trataba.

El chico venia a toda prisa y yo del asombro no podía moverme y antes de darme cuenta el tropezó conmigo y ambos a caimos al piso.

-Lo lamen…-estaba formulando una disculpa cuando vio mis ojos me quede paralizada perdida en esos zafiros azules que me salvaron de ser violada-Tu que haces aquí?-pregunto Naruto

-Hola Naruto-dije poniéndome de pie-yo estudio aquí-dije ayudándolo a levantarse

-No esperba verte Sakura-chan-dijo el sonriedo,

_que bella sonrisa, pensé _

_**-**_Como estas?-pregunte ruborizada

-Bien y tu?-dijo el sonriendo

-Genial-dije yo

En escuchamos una tos sarcástica provenía del chico azabache y de Ino ya la multitud se había ido.

Naruto miro a Ino y dijo:

-Que haces aquí Ino?-dijo el

-Disculpa hermanito pero yo estoy hablando con saku-dijo Ino-Saku el es mi hermano Naruto y este es su amigo Sasuke-dijo ino apuntando hacia el azabache

-Un gusto florecita-dijo el azabahe sonriendo

Cuando iba a constestar Naruto dijo:

-Ino deberías estar en clase y no con esta-dijo refiriéndose ami mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Sakura es mi amiga Naruto-dijo Ino molesta

-Tu tienes otros amigos y no quiero que estes con alguien como ella-dijo Naruto

_Que?,pensé_

-Disculpa a que te refieres con alguien como yo?-pregunte muy enojada

-A que eres alguien que seguro le traerá problemas a Ino y no quiero que se distraiga por andar con…-ino lo interrumpió

-Basta Naruto!-grito Ino con lagrimas en los ojos

-Dobe mejor vámonos quieres después hablas esto con Ino-dijo el tal Sasuke a Naruto

Naruto se volteo hacia mi y dijo en una voz fría:

-Te quiero lejos de mi hermana-dijo el y se fue con Sasuke antes de que pudiera responder.

-No sabes cuanto siento lo que dijo Naruto el normalmente no es asi-dijo Ino con una mirada triste

-Tranquila Ino no importa –dije yo

El resto del la maῆana lo pase muy pensativa,cuando llegue a mi casa me tire en la cama y abraze la almohada.

-Por que Naruto me trato de esa forma?-susurre hundiendo mi cara en la almohada

Pov Naruto

-ES POR ALGUNA ZORRA HUMANA?!-grito Hinata después de que le dije que no quería seguir saliendo con ella

-No Hinata-dije con voz calmada-es solo que ya no funciona-dije mirándola

-Por dios Naru tu y yo estamos echos el uno para el otro vamos no hagas esto-dijo ella fingiendo una voz lastimada

-Hinata dije que No y mejor vete antes de que llegue Ino-dije y ella se levanto y salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta fuertemente,luego escuche lo mismo un suspiro y baje.

-Problemas en el paraíso hermanito?-dijo Deidara riéndose mientras yo me sentaba en el comedor.

Solte un bufido.

-Que fue lo que paso?-dijo mi madre preocupada

-Le dije que ya no estaba funcionando y que mejor era terminar y luego ella se puso como loca-dije fastiado

Mi madre y Deidara rieron,en eso la puerta se abrió bruscamente,y Ino entro echa una fiera.

-Narutoooooooo!-grito Ino cerrando la puerta fuertemente-Quien diablos te crees para tratar a Sakura como la trataste hoy?-dijo ella muy enojada

-Ino hija tranquila que pasa de que estas hablando?-pregunto mi madre poniéndose entre Ino y yo.

-Pasa que naruto hoy vino a la escuela y como si nada le dijo ami mejor amiga que se alejara de mi-dijo Ino

Mi mama volteo hacia ami y dijo en voz molesta:

-Eso es cierto Naruto?-dijo mama

-Si mama-dije

-Ay que te pasa tarado?Ino tiene derecho a tener amigas-dijo Deidara

-Naruto lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal no puedes solo ir y decirle a alguien que se aleje de tu hermana y menos sin ninguna razón-dijo mi madre

-Es humana eso ya es razón suficiente como para que Ino se aleje de ella-dije

-Los humanos no son malos que tu creas que lo son es otra cosa-dijo Ino

-Ino si "ellos" se enteran lo usaran en tu contra y el consejo no quiere que nos relacionemos con humanos-dije

-No podemos vivir con miedo de lo que ellos nos puedan hacer, y el consejo no me dira como…-la interrumpi

-No voy a dejar que solo por tus cosas infantiles te pongas en peligro y nos pongas a nosotros en peligro-dije avanzando hacia la puerta de salida-No voy a permitir que vuelva a pasar no puedo perder a ninguno de ustedes otra vez-dije abriendo la puerta

-Naruto…-escuche el dolor en la voz de mi madre

Continuara…

Quienes serán "ellos"?

Que será el consejo?

A que se refería Naruto con "otra vez"?

Reviews por favor


	9. Chapter 9

Cerezo de Sangre

Capitulo 9

Pov Sakura

Despues de pensar un rato y de almorzar Sali a dar un paseo por la plaza de Tokyo,llegue al parque y me sente ahí estaban un monton de niῆos jugando y riendo con sus padres la ecena era linda,el viento soplaba de una manera tan tranquila,habían arboles de cerezo alrededor del parque.

Entonces lo vi ahí parado detrás de uno de los arboles de cerezo,estaba el,aquel que ocupaba mis pensamientos en estos momentos:Namikaze Naruto,el se veía tan casual y relajado observaba a los padres jugar con sus hijos…por un momento en sus ojos se reflejo la tristeza y de repente volteo la cara,y nuestros ojos se encontraron se me para la respiración en ese instante y en sus ojos se veía el asombro,el cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro luego los abrió de nuevo y comenzó a caminar hacia mi.

Me puse tan nerviosa que sentí que iba a desmayarme,cuando llego junto a mi dijo:

-Que haces aquí?-dijo-me estas siguiendo acaso Sakura-arqueo una ceja

-Yo siguiéndote a ti pfff en tus sueῆos-dije cruzándome de brazos

El rio y dijo:

-Te queda bien el sarcasmo-dijo con una mirada rara

-Si claro-dije sarcástica-No entiendo por que me trataste asi hoy en la escuela como si fuera un bicho raro-dije molesta

-Lo que dije es por que tu representas problemas para Ino,y ella merece mas que una amistad problemática-dijo el arqueando una ceja

Auch eso me dolio y me molesto aun mas.

-Tu ni siquiera me conoces y no sabes nada de mi por lo tanto no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme-dije molesta

-No nesecito conocerte para saber que representas un problema-dijo bufando

Que diablos le pasa a este tio,quien se cree que,justo cuando iba a responderle se escucho una voz conocida que decía:

-Naruto-kun!-grito una voz y naruto maldijo en voz baja al voltearme vi a Hinata ella se veía muy arreglada,ella camino hacia nosotros sin fijarse en mi al llegar se colgó del cuello de Naruto este intento quitársela pero no hubo resultado-Naruto-kun donde has estado te he echado de menos-dijo hinata con voz sensual,y de repente sus ojos se posaron en mi-Frentona?-dijo ella con voz asqueada

Una vena se me hincho en la frente y dije:

-Hola Hinata-dije

Naruto nos vio a ambas y pregunto:

-Ustedes se conocen?-dijo el incrédulo

-Si la conoci hace días estaba con Ino-dijo Hinata con un gesto molesto

-Ya veo-dijo Naruto mirándome

-Naru ven nesecito hablar contigo-dijo deposintando un suave beso en la mejilla,la ira creció en mi interior-en privado

-Esta bien vamos-dijo el molesto y me vio por unos segundos –adios Sakura y piensa en lo que te dije sobre Ino quizás eso sea lo mejor para ti-

-Adios Naruto-dije ignorando su otro comentario,no pensaba hacerle caso

Iba a averiguar por que el me trataba de esa forma aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.

Continuara…

Reviews plissss


	10. Chapter 10

Cerezo de Sangre

Chapter 10

Pov Naruto

Las mujeres son muy extraῆas tanto humanas como vampiros,primeros:mi madre y hermana se la pasan discutiendo conmigo por todo,segundo:Hinata mi ex me esta rogando por volver después de haberme dado un golpe con super fuerza y tercera:esa chica cuyo ojos eran de un esmeralda hermoso y su pelo era de ese color rosa tan peculiar,osea Sakura no importaban mis intentos por alejarla ella como que se acercaba mas,pero para ella mi mundo no es seguro y no quiero tener que ver a nadie sufrir.

Habia pasado una semana desde que hable con ella y le pedi que se alejara,pero ella no me hizo caso se la pasaba a cada rato con Ino,mi hermana se veía feliz,Deidara me dijo que no tenia nada malo que Ino tuviera amigos y mi madre que ya había conocido a Sakura dijo que ella era una chica muy educada y linda y que Ino merecía una amiga y yo tuve que quedarme callado.

Hoy estaba con el teme en el colegio era hora de almorzar estábamos caminando por el pasillo,las chicas nos miraban como si quisieran comernos,Sasuke iba de la mano de Karin,mi prima les mandaba todas una mirada de aléjense.

-Oye Dobe iras a la fiesta de aniversario de la escuela?-dijo Sasuke fastidiado

-No lo se,eso suena muy fastioso y tu?-dije indiferente

-Por supesto que ira es mi novio Baka-intervino Karin ajustando sus lentes

-Ya veo,bueno quizás vaya,pero solo para vigilar a Ino-_y a Sakura_,pensé y me paralize no puede ser de verdad yo pensé eso

-Bueno nos vemos al rato-dijo Sasuke haciendo un movimiento con la mano

-Vale-dije devolviéndole el movimiento

Que maldiciones era lo que me pasaba no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura en sus ojos,en su pelo,en su piel,en sus labios,_Oh Dios me volveré loco,_pensé.

Basta Naruto debes parar no puedes y no debes pensar en ella y además si ella supiera la verdad sobre mi saldría corriendo asustada,y el que yo piense en ella pone en peligro ami familia y también nuestro secreto.

Di un suspiro y me fui ami clase

Continuara…

Reviews por favor


	11. Chapter 11

Cerezo de Sangre

Chapter 11

Pov Sakura

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeee?!-grito ten ten exaltada cuando le pregunte que era la fiesta de bienvenida

-No sabes de la fiesta de bienvenida?-pregunto Ino yo negué-bueno es una fiesta que se hace cada a inicio de clases-dijo Ino

-Oh ya veo-dije sin interés

-Pero como es que no sabias?si es de eso de lo que se habla toda las primeras semanas de clase-dijo Ten ten confundida

-Ese no es el punto-dijo Ino-Tu iras verdad Saku?-pregunto Ino

-No creo,no tengo ni pareja ni traje-dije desanimada

-La pareja no es obligatoria y…-Ino interrumpió a ten ten

-Del traje me encargo yo-dijo Ino mordiendo una manzana

-No lo se-dije no muy convecida

-Vamos Saku di que siiiii-dijeron las dos

-esta bien –dije resignada

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiii-gritaron las dos y me abrazaron

Luego de la escuela,Ino me invito a su casa para prepararme para esta noche asi que llame a mi madre y le avise.

-Mamaaaaa ya llegue!-grito Ino al llegar a su casa

En eso baja la madre de Ino,Kushina la verdad esa mujer era hermosa y muy amable.

-Hola querida-dijo ella sonriendo,entonces se fijo en mi y se acerca ami rápidamente-Sakura!-dijo y me abrazo.

-Hola kushina-sama-dije sonriendo

-Por favor querida deja las formalidades,y que te trae por aquí?-pregunta ella

-La ayudare a prepararse para la fiesta de esta noche-dijo Ino

-Oh ya veo-dijo Kushina

-Oye Ino tu tomaste mi mp3?-pregunta una voz desconocida desde la cabeza y veo a un chico palido,de ojos grises y pelo rubio. -Quien es ella?-pregunto

-Oh ella es mi amiga Sakura,y saku el es mi hermano Deidara-dijo Ino sonriendo

-Un gusto bella Sakura-dijo besando mi mano

-Lo mismo digo-dije ruborizada

-Bueno yo no tome tu mp3 asi que chao-dijo Ino jalándome escaleras arriba.

-Oye Ino con quien iras a la fiesta?-pregunte ya en su habitacion

Ino se puso estatica y dejo la ropa del closet y volteo a verme.

-Bueno veras yo tengo…-dijo algo que no pude oir.

-Que?-pregunte

-Que yo tengo un…-dijo y no pude oírla otra vez

-Ino por favor habla mas fuerte!-dije exaltada

-Que yo tengo NOVIO!-grito Ino

-Que?-dije-Disculpa es que yo no tenia idea-dije apenada

-No discúlpame tu por no haberte contado,el se llama Sai estudia con Naruto lo conozco de hace tiempo solo que no sabia que yo le gustaba -dijo ella sonriéndome-Sakura eres la primera chica que se me acerca sin huir,y aunque no lo creas eres mi mejor amiga y entiendo si tu no me vez de la misma manera-dijo ella

-No,Ino tu también eres mi mejor amiga-dije tomandole la mano

Ella sonrio y me abrazo yo correspondi y ella dijo:

-Bueno voy a buscar nuestra ropa para esta noche-dijo levantándose y rebuscando en el guardaropa-Oye saku dile por favor a mi madre que mande una tijera-dijo ella sonriendo

-Vale ya vuelvo-dije

Sali de la habitación y no vi a Kushina-sama por ningún lado asi que me dispuse a subir,y escuche un ruido comenze a bajar de nuevo viendo hacia la ventana y me tropeze,mis ojos se abrieron como platos ya era tarde iba a caer,el grito murió en mi garganta me iba a caer.

Cerre los ojos esperando el golpe pero nunca llego,en cambio de eso unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron.

Alze la vista y me encontré con los ojos de Naruto,el me tomo de los brazos y me sento y dijo:

-Estas bien?-dijo y ahí dentro de el mire la preocupación.

-Si,gracias Naruto-dije

-Maldicion deberías tener cuidado deberas-dijo el

-Lo siento-dije apenada

El levanto mi barbilla con su mano y dijo:

-No importa-dijo el –Que haces en mi casa?-pregunto frio

-Ino me ayuda a prepararme para la fiesta de esta noche-dije

-Oh tu iras?-dijo

-Si y tu?-dije

-Si-dijo-tienes pareja?-pregunto

-No-dije-supongo que tu iras con Hinata verdad?-pregunte con molestia.

-No-dijo horrorizado-Por que iria con ella?-pregunto el arqueando una ceja.

-Es tu novia verdad?-dije sarcástica

-No es mi ex-dijo el bufando-Por que celosa sakura?-dijo acercándose peligrosamente

-Yo nunca-dije

-Oye quiero pedirte o proponerte algo-dijo el

-Que es?-pregunte

-Bueno ven conmigo al baile asi no estamos tan solitarios-dijo el pensativo

-Por que yo iria contigo?-pregunte molesta-Tu solo sabes tratarme mal-dije

-Bueno por que tenemos química,no queremos ir solos a un baile mientras nuestros amigos bailan con sus parejas,oh vamos te lo pido por favor-dijo el

-Mira solo por que no quiero ir sola y hacer sentir a Ino y a Ten ten culpables y que conste no tenemos química-dije resignada

-Oh genial te busco a las 7:00 pm-dijo alejándose,se voltea y me ve de una manera que nunca me había visto antes-y que conste si tenemos química-dijo guiῆendome el ojo

Continuara…

Reviews por favor


	12. Chapter 12

Cerezo de Sangre

Capitulo 12

Pov Sakura

Ino se puso un vestido morodo,y yo un kimono rosa,baje de mi cuarto poco a poco,mi mama al verme comenzó a llorar.

-Vamos mama no es para tanto-dije abrazandola

-Es solo que te vez tan hermosa que no puedo evitarlo-dijo ella sonriéndome

Sono el timbre y yo aguante la respiración,ya llego Naruto,avanze hacia la puerta y la abri… Me quede sin aliento el llevaba un traje naranja tan sexi y lindo,la verdad es que el solo verlo disparaba mi corazon.

Me dio una sonrisa calida y dijo:

-Te vez muy bien-dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo-Toma te traje esto-dijo entregándome un ramillete

-Gracias-dije

-Ven vámonos-dijo tomando mi mano

-Sakura hija-grito mi madre desde la casa-diviertanse pero no demasiado y Naruto cuidala por favor-dijo

-Con mi vida Aiko-sama-dijo el-Hasta luego-dijo el despidiense

Subimos a su auto y comenzó a manejar.

-Y ino?-pregunte

-Se fue con su novio cara de idiota-dijo el con un gesto molesto

-Guao celos de hermano mayor?-dije graciosa

-Para nada es solo que tiene cara de idita-dijo el con una sonrisa

Rei

-Bueno ya llegamos-dijo el ayudándome a bajar

-Si-dije nerviosa

El me ofreció su brazo y yo confiada lo tome.

Entramos y todo estaba hermoso,las personas bailaban,comían,algunos se besaban.

-Dobe-escuchamos detrás de nosotros y me exalte.

-Teme crei que no vendrías-dijo naruto tomando mi mano

-Karin me convecio-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a uno chica peliroja que estaba junto a el-Hola sakura como estas?-pregunto este educadamente.

-Bien sasuke-kun y tu?-dije

-Super-dijo con entusiasmo-Te presento a mi novia Karin-dijo el

-Un gusto en conocerte al fin Sakura-dijo Karin con una sonrisa

-Es mi prima-intervino Naruto

-Ya veo,el gusto es mio-dije sonriendo

-Bueno nosotros vamos a bailar-dijo Sasuke y se marcharon.

-Holis-gritaron Ino y ten ten

Ino venia con un chico palido de ojos negros y ten ten con un chico de ojos perlados.

-Hola-dije sonriendo

-Bueno saku el es Sai mi novio-dijo Sakura lo cual provoco la tos de Naruto

-Un placer Sakura-san,Ino-chan me ha hablado mucho de ti-dijo el sonriendo

-igualmente-dije

-Y el es Neji Hyuga-dijo ten ten

Neji solo me sonrio,le devolví la sonrisa.

-Bueno los dejamos solos-dijo Sai jalando a Ino y dándole una mirada que no entendí a ten ten,pero esta jalo a Neji y se fueron.

Naruto me miro y dijo:

-Ven vamos a bailar-dijo y me dirigió a la pista e baile

-Espera yo no se bailar-dije insegura

-Yo te muestro-dijo-confia en mi-me sonrio y tome su mano puso su mano en mi cintura y puso la mia en su hombro-Ve observa mueve los pies asi-dijo moviéndose lo imite-Vez es fácil-dijo el sonriendo

Me giro y seguimos bailando,apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

_Que es este sentimiento dentro de mi?,_pensé

La música termino y nos sentamos.

-Espera aquí voy a buscar algo de tomar para ambos-dijo sonriendo

-Esta bien-dije

Pasaron los minutos y Naruto aun no volvia me pare y fui a buscarlo…lo que vi me provoco un fuerte dolor en el pecho, ahí estaba el hablando con Hinata quien tenia sus brazos enrollados en su cuello,mis ojos se pusieron cristalinos,el volteo y me miro sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

Sali corriendo de ahí,el grito:

-Sakura espera!-no le preste antencion,Sali de la escuela y nose en que momento llegue al parque pero me derrumbe y comenze a llorar.

_Por que diablos me importa tanto de todos modos el y yo no somos nada,_pensé

Escuche algo,levante la vista y me encontré con un hombre palido de ojos ambar,el me miro y me incorpore de un salto.

-Que haces aquí chiquita?-dijo el

-Lo lamento me perdi ya me voy-dije

El me sujeto.

-Quedate un rato-dijo

-Suelteme por favor!-dije suplicante

-Hueles delicioso-dijo relamiéndose los labios y me tiro al piso.

Trate de incorporarme pero no me lo permitió.

-Dejeme ir se lo suplico!-dije llorando

-Veras hoy no he comido bien y tengo mucha hambre y tu te vez muy apetitosa-dijo y unos colmillos empezaron a relucir en su boca,grite de asombro-Tranquila esto no te dolerá…mucho-dicho esto se abalanzo sobre

Cerre los ojos esperando el dolor pero nunca llego,cuando los abri el hombre estaba delante de mi decapitado vi hacia arriba.

-Naruto-dije en susurro

Continuara…

Lamento mucho la tardanza

Reviews plisss


	13. Chapter 13

Cerezo de Sangre

Capitulo 13

Pov Naruto

Sakura me miraba bueno me veía como tanto miedo tenia que lo hiciera,el cuerpo del vampiro estaba tirado en el piso.

Me acerque a Sakura y ella retrocedió temblorosa.

-Alejate!-tartamudeo

-Por favor no me tengas miedo te juro que no te lastimare-dije triste

-Que eres?-pregunto ella

Di un suspiro.

-Un vampiro de 200 aῆos-dije

-Pero como es posible?se supone que los vampiros no existen-dijo ella levantándose y mirándome con curiosidad.

-Al parecer si existen-dije ironico

-Un vampiro eh y además de 200 aῆos-dijo ella-Naruto cuéntame tu historia por favor-finalizo suplicante

-Bueno yo naci en Japon en el 13 de febrero 1814 en el ceno de la familia Namikaze,muy adinerada eh y 1830 hubo un ataque a todos los pueblos cercanos a mi hogar y al mio también esa época fue cuando mi familia y yo fuimos transformados,nos costo mucho adaptarnos a la situación pero un vampiro llamado Fugaku con su esposa Mitoko y sus hijos nos ayudaron a aprender a no lastimar a los humanos,con el tiempo nos hicimos mas fuertes y listos,mi padre y Fugaku siempre analizaban la situación en la que vivíamos la cual era muriendo los de nuestra raza siempre en manos de caza vampiros y muchos humanos muriendo asi que ellos dos propucieron una nueva forma de vida para ese entonces la cual era beber sangre animal a muchos les pareció por que consideraron el no tener que vivir siempre con miedo,pero a Madara Uchiha no le pareció y les declaro la guerra a todos aquellos que siguieron a mi padre y a Fugaku,en la batalla murieron el y su esposa quienes son nada mas y nada menos que los padres de Sasuke también falleció mi padre a manos de Madara a el no lo pudimos matar y sigue persiguiendo a los vampiros que aun creen en la teoría de mi padre y Fugaku-dije con un gesto triste y la volte a ver enseguida-el que te ataco hoy estaba del lado de Madara-dije

-Guaooo ahora si entiendo tu y tu familia han pasado por mucho,lo lamento mucho Naruto,pero estoy segura de que tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti,de Ino y claro de Deidara-dijo ella

Estaba muy sorprendido ella no corria,ni huia que era aquel sentimiento dentro de mi,dios acabo de matar a uno de mi especie por una humana y para rematar le conte el secreto de mi familia los acabo de poner a todos en peligro…pero aun asi no me importaba y no iba a permitir que nadie la lastimara ni siquiera yo.

-Sakura gracias,debes saber que Ino no te dijo nada de esto por que no podía,y también que ni yo ,ni ella te lastimaríamos alguna vez-dije

-Lo se y además no te tengo miedo y a Ino nunca podría temerle ha sido demasiado buena conmigo-dijo ella-Naruto,Hinata también es vampiro cierto?-pregunto ella

-Si-dije suspirando-No te preocupes por ella no te hara nada-dije

-No pareciera-dijo nerviosa

Rei y dije:

-Tranquila solo esta celosa de ti-dije

-De mi?-pregunto

-Si ya que eres linda y paso tiempo contigo-dije

-Guao escucharte decirme cumplidos es nuevo-dijo

-Veras te aclaro Hinata y yo fuimos novios un tiempo pero ella estaba saliendo con otros chicos asi que rompimos aunque que creo que ella no lo supera-dije

-Crees?yo estoy segura-dijo y ambos reimos

-Oye yo creo que no es necesario decirte eso pero es solo para asegurarme tu no puedes decirle a nadie sobre nosotros-dije

-Lo se-dijo

Pasaron unos minutos y me quede viéndola admirando su belleza,su pelo rosa como los petalos de los cerezos,sus ojos jades con ese brillo tan especial,su piel marfilada y sus labios rojos tal el carmín,ella era tan hermosa y su alma destiῆia toda la pureza y amor que la mia no tenia.

-Sakura puedo pedirte un favor-pedi suplicante

-Si claro-dijo

-Muestretame como vivir de nuevo-dije

-Naruto…-dijo ella sin aliento y en shock-solo si tu me permites entrar en tu vida-dijo acercándose a mi

-Claro-dije respirando el mismo aliento que ella

Me acerque y…nos besamos fue tan tierno,suave me concentre en no lastimarla acaricie su mejilla,cuando nos separamos la mire con ternura,pase mi brazo por sus hombros.

-Ven te llevo a casa-dije y ella asintió.

Continuara….


End file.
